


the one with the unintended kiss

by Rouhn



Category: Friends (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: who can't remember the moment our hearts dropped into our pants when Chandler left the breakfast table to leave for work and kissed his new girlfriend Monica in front of Phoebe and Rachel? - and had to cover it by kissing them too?well, thanks to some girls on TUMBLR you will find my CS version of this incident





	the one with the unintended kiss

“Well, I guess I’ll have to go now.” Killian got up and stretched his limbs, yawning.    
  
“Oh come on, Jones, it’s the only long weekend we have together and you have to leave already on the second day?” Ruby whined and looked at her friend, annoyed.    
  
“I’ll be back in a few hours; you won’t even notice my absence.” His eyes locked with Emma’s briefly, who smiled at him sadly, before he went on, “You all know that this could be my break-through. To consolidate my company with Mulan Enterprises could be the deal of my life.”   
  
“We know - we know. Just try to be back as soon as possible; there are definitely too many women around.” Jefferson huffed when Ruby punched him in the arm.   
  
Killian smiled at his best friends. They’ve been a clique since high school - inseparable - and only after college did they have to separate.  But they all tried their best to meet each other frequently. And on one weekend at the end of each summer, they went to Montauk, where David and Mary Margaret had a large house directly on the beach.    
  
He loved his friends - all of them - with all their quirks. Without noticing, his eyes fell on the gorgeous blonde sitting on the stool next to him.   
  
They were best friends - no, they  _ had been _ best friends. Now they were more - lovers, a couple, in some kind of a relationship. He had to smile to himself; he could consider himself very lucky.    
  
Although he hated the fact that she wanted to keep it a secret. She was afraid of the reaction in their circle of friends; especially the reaction from her brother frightened her. To say he was protective was an understatement - the same understatement as to say his wife, Mary Margaret, was a great secret keeper.    
  
Well, Ruby might be the one who would cheer for them, maybe even tell them, “I knew it.” Belle might also cheer for them, but in silence; she wasn’t the type of woman who showed her affection out in public.    
  
He pushed his stool back against the table and stepped towards the staircase when a faint waft of Emma’s perfume filled his nostrils.   
  
He closed his eyes again, thinking about the moment he saw Emma for the first time at school.    
  
I _ t had been his first day and he was waiting in front of the headmaster’s office when suddenly this twelve-year-old girl was brought in by an angry looking man. She had to sit down next to him, her jeans ripped, her nose bleeding and a black eye forming on her face. _ __   
_   
_ __ He was mesmerized by her from this very moment on. Later he learned she had beaten up two seniors for taking the lunch of a girl named Belle - something he was very impressed by.

__   
_ They quickly became friends, until half a year ago when Emma called him in the middle of the night. _ __   
__   
_ He was still at work, brooding over a contract. He couldn’t accept how it was when his phone display lit up.  _ __   
__   
_ >> 911, Central Park, pls, E << was all the message showed, but Killian knew immediately what to do. He grabbed his keys, answering with, “on my way, 5min” before he left the building. _ __   
__   
_ He tracked Emma’s phone, as the park was too big to search for her and he didn’t know how much time was left. The GPS led him to the 110 Street Station Central Park North, where he parked his car and hurried inside the park.  _ __   
__   
_ Emma was sitting on the ground, her head between her knees and a blanket over her shoulders. A police car was already parking next to her, an officer only nodding at him when he approached them.  _ __   
__   
_ “Emma!” Killian’s voice was full of concern, and his breath hitched when he saw her face.  _ __   
__   
_ “I didn’t see the second one,” she cried, her arms going around Killian, searching for his warmth and safety, “I followed the target. I nearly had him when the second one attacked me.” _ __   
__   
_ He held her close, stroking her back tenderly, trying to calm her down. _ __   
__   
_ “If I hadn’t been wired, I-“ Emma nearly choked on a sob, so Killian pulled her into his lap, holding her close and kissing her cheek. _ __   
__   
_ “But you are alright, love, everything is alright now. I am here. I won’t leave, I’ll stay with you tonight and take off tomorrow. God, Emma, this job is too dangerous for you. I don’t want- I cannot-” _ __   
__   
_ Emma only nodded still sobbing into his suit. He knew he had to tell her now or never. _ __   
__   
_ “I love you, Emma, I love you so much and I cannot lose you. Please promise me to be more careful. I don’t know what I would do without you, I-“ _ __   
__   
__ She silenced him with a kiss; no more words were needed. She kissed him hard, pouring all her emotions into it. When they broke the kiss for much needed air, she leaned her head against his. “I love you too, Killian. I’ve loved you for a very a long time.”  
  


_ He kissed her again.  
_

_ “Can you take me home now, please?” _ __   
__   
__ He nodded and got up. After a quick check with Emma’s superior, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his car, buckled her seatbelt and took her home.  
__   
__   
He shook his head and went on before he bent down and pressed his lips to Emma’s. She responded immediately, placing her hand on his cheek while he caressed her’s with his thumb.    
  
The room was suddenly dead silent. Eight pairs of eyes landed on them, shocked, surprised, annoyed and cheerful, but Emma and Killian didn’t notice any of them; they were too lost in the kiss, which lasted way too long by now.

  
When Killian broke for air, he didn’t let go; on the contrary, he leaned his forehead against hers, whispering against her lips, “I’ll see you in a few hours, beautiful.”   
  
Emma was lost in his eyes, feeling his fingers on her face and his breath against her lips as she smiled at him. “Take care.”   


  
_ Clatter. _   


  
All heads snapped towards Robin, whose fork was still moving slightly on his plate. Killian literally jumped away from Emma as if he burned himself on her.   
  
“What is going on between the two of you?” Regina was the first to speak.    
  
“I- I”, Killian scratched behind his ear, quickly moving towards Mary Margaret, “it seems I was already in my meeting. This is a Japanese thing - uhm when we greet each other and uhm- I mean,” he bent down but was stopped by David.   
  
“Lips off my wife or I’ll swear-” He didn’t have to continue because Killian already moved to Regina, who only glared at him.   
  
“I swear to god, if those lips connect with mine, I’ll rip your heart out by myself.”   
  
“Well, I wouldn't mind,” Ruby suddenly interjected, making Killian’s eyes to blow wide, and Emma finally laughed. But as quickly as she started, she stopped when Killian stepped closer to Ruby and bent down.    
  
Killian felt awful, knowing that Emma was watching him, knowing that he had to kiss Ruby now or he would blow their cover - again. Why was he such a moron kissing her in front of everyone?   
  
He had forgotten that their relationship was a secret. It was so easy to forget when she was with him. Emma was everything to him and he didn’t want to hide it anymore. When his lips were just a hairsbreadth from Ruby’s he decided to stop, but Emma was quicker.    
  
“No! Stop it. I don’t want him to kiss somebody else. He- I- for goodness sake, we are together, okay? I- I-”   
  
Everyone turned towards Emma, but Ruby pulled Killian down by grabbing his tie and pecked his lips with a big smile on her face. “I knew it,” she said, looking at him mischievously before she let him go.   
  
Killian went back to Emma, who stood awkwardly leaning against the table. The moment Killian stepped next to her she leaned against him laying her head on his chest. Killian showed her the same affection by pulling her close with his right arm, his hand protectively on her lower back. Their eyes locked for a moment; they knew they had to answer a lot of questions.    
  
“I’ll guess I should call Mulan to postpone the meeting then,” Killian sighed, looking from Emma to the others and back to his love.   
  
“No, Killian, you have to go. This meeting is so important for you.”   
  
“But I won’t leave you here with these eight predators who only wait for me to leave so they can squeeze any little detail out of you, sweetheart.”   
  
Emma closed her eyes and leaned against him. “Go, I can handle myself.”   
  
“I know you can, but you don’t have to. This is way more important than any fusion. I love you, Emma, and I won’t let you deal with them on your own.”   
  
Suddenly Emma’s eyes shone bright. “I love you too, Killian; now go or you will be late.” She got on her tiptoes and kissed him again. “They won’t attack me, I know they will wait until you are back.” She turned her head, glaring at her friends. “Right, guys?”   
  
“Right,” they all answered in unison, most of them still staring at them, shocked.   
  
“Drive safe, babe, I’ll wait for you.”   
  
“Promise?”   
  
“Promise.”   
  
  



End file.
